


Hollow-point Smile

by beeleebay



Series: Bulletproof Heart [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, F/M, M/M, Other, au where Chuck lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeleebay/pseuds/beeleebay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck tries to explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow-point Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a sequel to Bulletproof Heart but can be read as a stand alone, I guess.  
> Unbetaed.

Chuck isn't sure what that question means.  
Raleigh is nice, Chuck says.  
Raleigh has nice eyes and a nice smile.  
Everything is always so nice about Raleigh that it kind of gets on Chuck's nerves sometimes.

And Mako... Well she's Mako.  
He is almost offended that his father even dared to ask.  
No, he's not attracted to them, not like that anyway and his father looks at him like he's just turned into a kaiju.  
Chuck knows it's difficult to understand but he's fine, he says.  
Even worse : he's happy.  
So Herc hugs him, calls him Charles and Chuck hides his face in his father's neck.

How embarrassing.

Chuck wishes he didn't have to do feelings. Feelings are messy, in his opinion. Especially when they involve people.  
But he loves his father, even though the old man can be irritating.  
He might have said it out loud because Herc's grip is tightening around Chuck's waist and Chuck hears him say that he loves him back, even though he can be a jerk.

It's all Mako and Raleigh's fault, he thinks. He's become soft as though they both bring the best out of him.

It doesn't matter if they have sex with each other, and they have. But Chuck doesn't care. As long as they're not having sex with him, he doesn't care.  
He has never cared.  
Chuck explains that it has always been that way and he has no intention of changing.

They're in love. 

It's all good.

When the hug his over Chuck feels a twinge in his heart.  
It's like he's a kid again and he needs people more than they need him. He stares at his father before sighing with relief.  
Herc is here and he's not going to leave him. He is smiling and it takes a few seconds for Chuck to realize that it's because he's smiling as well.

Happiness makes Chuck feel a lot of things he has never felt before.

His father senses it in a way Chuck doesn't really understand. It's probably the drift connection, he thinks as Herc makes a gesture like he's about to hug Chuck again.

But the hug doesn't happen and Chuck is suddenly sorry for the way he's treated his father all this time.

He yearns to express his apologies but he doesn't know how to do it.  
The words are stuck in his throat.

Later on, they're in bed and while Mako's head is resting on his belly, Raleigh whispers that it's okay. Herc knows. He knows because that's what fathers do and Chuck choose to believe him.  
Chuck will say the words once he's ready.

Mako looks up at him and the twinge in Chuck's heart disappears. 

Tonight he's going to stay there, between Mako and Raleigh, and he won't mind. 

He says he loves them, his voice is a barely a murmur but they hear him anyway. Raleigh asks him if he can and Chuck doesn't need to ask what because he knows.  
He nods and Raleigh kisses his lips.


End file.
